Hey, Fang
by dekudeku
Summary: "I miss you, Fang." Max writes a letter to a comatose Fang, explaining her feelings and hoping it's not too late. One-shot, Max/Fang


**I'm not really sure where this came from or when it's set, but I figured I'd publish it anyways. I'd really appreciate it if you could tell me what you think of it, especially if you liked it. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy it :)**

Hey, Fang.

To be honest, I have no idea why I'm even writing this. I need something to do, and I just can't really bring myself to sit here and talk to you like I normally would, if you were awake. Sometimes it's better to write stuff down, y'know what I mean?

I'm so stupid. Of course you know. You're Fang. You know everything, right?

You're in a coma right now. I'm sitting here in your hospital room, right next to your bed. Just looking at you. Well, staring is probably more accurate, but still.

I miss you, Fang.

You've been in a coma for a while now. 17 days, 4 hours and 31 minutes -and counting- since I first walked into the room and saw coma-Fang. That's 10 days longer than they said you'd be asleep for.

They said you'd definitely be awake within the week. Probably in just a couple of days, since we recover fast. Those bastards got my hopes up, just to have them crash around me. They kept telling me, "It's okay that he didn't wake up today, he'll definitely wake up tomorrow." But you didn't. Not the next day, either. Or the one after that. Or even the one after that. I'm starting to wonder if you'll ever wake up.

I miss you, Fang.

I don't want you to die. I never thought any of us would go like this; peacefully in our sleep. Least of all you. It seems sort of feeble, after the lives we've led. I'd assumed we'd die courageously in battle. You know, a dramatic, bloody end to a dramatic, bloody life. But not like this. Definitely not like this.

The good thing is that you're not really missing anything at the moment, Fang. No sleeping in trees or butt-kicking for us recently. The flock and I have been here, in this hospital, every day that you've been in your coma. Alongside you, until the very end.

Nudge and Angel have recently discovered the horrors of Disney Channel and Hannah Montana, whilst Gazzy and Igs have discovered Phineas and Ferb. You'd love that show, Fang, what with all the bright colours and upbeat songs. At first I hated it, but it's grown on me. Especially the platypus. Come on, he's a platypus leading a double life as a secret agent. You don't get much cooler than that, am I right? I wish you were here to watch it with us, to laugh at the corny jokes and to roll your eyes at the ridiculousness of it all.

I miss you, Fang.

I miss having conversations with you, both the silly ones and the deep ones. I miss the arguments too, because we always resolve them in the end, and then afterwards you usually seem even more amazing than you did before, because it's one less problem to deal with. I miss your smile, your eyes. I miss your arms, and the way you hold me and make me feel wanted. I miss your laugh, rare and wonderful as it is. And I miss your kisses, your mind-blowingly awesome kisses.

But most of all, I just miss you. Fang. My best friend, my right-hand man. My boyfriend. My soul mate.

Please wake up, Fang. I don't know how much more I can take, just staring at your sleeping form. It's killing me, gnawing away at me from the inside, but slowly working its way out. How much longer until there's nothing left?

You can't die. I won't let you. Not before I hear your voice, even if only one more time. Or before I see your smile, or feel your lips moving against my own. Hear you say that you love me. And have the chance to say it back.

I love you, Fang.

I'm sorry that it's taken so long for me to realise it. Maybe all I needed was to know what it's like to lose you in order to work out what it is that I feel for you. And now that that's happened, I know that I can't let you go. I can't live without you, Fang.

I won't live without you.

And you won't be able to stop me. Nobody will. I've made up my mind -hell knows I've had long enough to think about it– and I'm sure that this is what I want.

But the thing is, Fang, I don't want to die. I want to carry on living, with you, as we were before. I'm not ready to die, and neither are you. Our time isn't up, not yet.

I miss you, Fang.

I need you to wake up, Fang. More than anything else in the world, I need you here, by my side.

Please.


End file.
